Сенсей Брэнтли/Галерея
Первый сезон Monster Arm S1E5 Sensei about to introduce Jeremy.png S1E5 Sensei introduces Jeremy Birnbaum.png S1E5 Jeremy tells his mom to shut it.png S1E5 Sensei about to introduce Marco.png S1E5 Sensei introducing Marco Diaz.png S1E5 Jeremy says "that's not fair".png S1E5 Sensei "pretty cool, right?".png S1E5 Monster arm grabs Jeremy.png S1E5 Marco slams Jeremy on the floor.png S1E5 Marco swings Jeremy around.png S1E5 Jeremy swung over sensei's head.png S1E5 Point - Diaz 1.png S1E5 Point - Diaz 2.png S1E5 Magic beam hits floor next to sensei.png S1E5 Pair of arms next to sensei.png S1E5 Sensei bows to pair of arms.png S1E5 Gold knuckles at sensei's feet.png S1E5 Sensei looking at gold knuckles.png S1E5 Brass knuckles? Seriously?.png S1E5 Jeremy "Brass? They're gold".png S1E5 Sensei disqualifies Marco and Jeremy.png S1E5 'Tis a sad day.png S1E5 For strip mall dojo everywhere.png Mewnipendance Day S1E20 The Crowd.png The Banagic Incident S1e21 marco channels his hunger.png S1e21 you did it.png S1e21 foot fire buddy.png Второй сезон Red Belt S2E4 Sensei 'about to achieve oneness'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei taking a deep breath.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei lying on the dojo floor.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei doing stretches.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei standing upright.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'bow to your sensei'.png S2E4 Marco Diaz bowing to his sensei.png S2E4 Marco 'I've been a green belt for five years'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei laughing at Marco.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'you think you're ready?'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei walks away from Marco.png S2E4 Marco Diaz 'I'm serious'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei asks Marco if he's sure.png S2E4 Marco 'ready to do whatever it takes'.png S2E4 Sensei accepts Marco's determination.png S2E4 Sensei does a flying kick toward Marco.png S2E4 Sensei tells Marco to clip his toenail.png S2E4 Sensei yelling 'clip the toenail!'.png S2E4 Marco clips his sensei's toenails.png S2E4 Marco gets toenail lodged in his eye socket.png S2E4 Marco unclogs his sensei's toilet.png S2E4 Marco Diaz does his sensei's taxes.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'your moment of failure'.png S2E4 Marco Diaz covered in toenails.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'that's right, Mr. Diaz'.png S2E4 Marco cleans his sensei's windows.png S2E4 Sensei watches Marco clean his windows.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei's mother's car pulling up.png S2E4 Sensei nervously greets his mother.png S2E4 Sensei's mother 'finally getting to those windows'.png S2E4 Sensei's mother goes to make a snack for Marco.png S2E4 Marco Diaz 'your mom seems nice'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'she often comes to see me'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'having her own home'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei staring at Marco.png S2E4 Marco 'it's clear that you live at home'.png S2E4 Marco and sensei in sensei's bedroom.png S2E4 Sensei 'you'll have no problem cleaning it'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'no, no, we're training'.png S2E4 Sensei tells Marco to clip his toenail again.png S2E4 Marco about to clip sensei's toenail again.png S2E4 Marco 'I've more than earned my red belt'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei acting nervous to Marco.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei about to cry.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei breaks down crying.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei reveals he's also a green belt.png S2E4 Sensei 'what I wanted to do with my life'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei takes out cassette collection.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei shows off instruction video.png S2E4 Sensei 'only watched as far as the green belt tape'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei points to his VCR.png S2E4 Marco 'just try to get the tape out'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei points to his other VCR.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei in despair.png S2E4 Marco Diaz takes out his phone.png S2E4 Marco 'one of the rarest sets of videotapes'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'I owe those guys too much'.png S2E4 Marco 'IRL means in real life'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei puts arm around Marco.png S2E4 Marco and sensei riding a bike.png S2E4 Marco and sensei arrive at thrift store.png S2E4 Marco and sensei enter thrift store.png S2E4 Marco browses old cassette tapes.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'is that it?' 1.png S2E4 Marco reaches for another tape 1.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'is that it?' 2.png S2E4 Marco reaches for another tape 2.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'is that it?' 3.png S2E4 Marco reaches for another tape 3.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei impatient 'is that it?'.png S2E4 Marco reaches for another tape 4.png S2E4 Marco thinks he found the right tape.png S2E4 Marco 'this is How to Karaoke'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei loses his patience.png S2E4 Marco Diaz 'we just got here'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei getting ice cream.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei gets an ice cream cone.png S2E4 Marco asks sensei why he left.png S2E4 Sensei asks Marco to pay for the ice cream.png S2E4 Sensei shows off his bike-bouncing skill.png S2E4 Marco Diaz surprised by his sensei.png S2E4 Sensei 'these chicks totally dig my bike'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'we tried and we failed'.png S2E4 Marco walking away from his sensei.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'where are you going?'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei calling out to Marco.png S2E4 Marco 'I don't have a sensei anymore'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei looking for Marco.png S2E4 Pile of VHS tapes falls on top of sensei.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei wrapped in film ribbons.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei looking at the store clerk.png S2E4 Sensei studying store clerk's movements.png S2E4 Close-up of sensei's mouth 'clip the toenail!'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei asks for How to Untangle.png S2E4 Marco asks if store clerk has scissors.png S2E4 Store clerk about to speak.png S2E4 Marco doesn't want the A Pair of Scissors VHS.png S2E4 Store clerk doesn't have real scissors.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei presses VCR eject button.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei respectfully bows to Marco.png S2E4 Marco respectfully bowing to his sensei.png Trickstar S2E29 Star and Marco watch Sensei do bike tricks.png S2E29 Sensei doing handstand on halfpipe.png S2E29 Sensei excited for Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Sensei crying tears of joy.png S2E29 Sensei hears trouble at his party.png S2E29 Party grill on fire.png S2E29 Sensei blows out grill fire with his hands.png S2E29 Sensei holding hot dog in triumph.png S2E29 Party griller 'the meat speaks'.png S2E29 Sensei and party griller looking at grill.png S2E29 Hot dog floating over the grill.png S2E29 Sensei 'he has arrived!'.png S2E29 Preston Change-O appears.png S2E29 Preston Change-O arrives to the party.png S2E29 Preston Change-O throwing confetti.png S2E29 Preston Change-O takes Sensei's headband.png S2E29 Preston puts Sensei's headband under his hat.png S2E29 Sensei starstruck by Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Preston 'stick your head in my armpit'.png S2E29 Preston puts Sensei's head under his cloak.png S2E29 Sensei's headband reappears on his head.png S2E29 Sensei sucks some of Sensei's joy.png S2E29 Preston Change-O tips his hat to crowd.png S2E29 Preston Change-O doing a ring trick.png S2E29 Jeremy Birnbaum scoffing at Preston.png S2E29 Jeremy skeptical of Preston's magic.png S2E29 Preston Change-O challenging Jeremy.png S2E29 Sensei hears Star and Preston's arguing.png S2E29 Sensei intervenes in the argument.png S2E29 Sensei 'he's just doing his job'.png S2E29 Preston 'my magic act isn't welcome here'.png S2E29 Sensei appealing to Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Sensei leads Preston away from Star.png S2E29 Preston sucking a lot of Sensei's joy.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'it's time for cake'.png S2E29 Sensei crying a lot of tears.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'not until after the cake'.png S2E29 Sensei tearfully goes to rejoin the party.png S2E29 Sensei addressing the party guests.png S2E29 Sensei 'without him, this party would be'.png S2E29 Sensei 'totally lame'.png S2E29 Sensei presenting Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Preston Change-O standing on stage.png S2E29 Preston Change-O turning on a boombox.png S2E29 Party guests enthralled by Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Sensei completely captivated by Preston.png S2E29 Sensei running onto the stage.png S2E29 Sensei inside Preston Change-O's box.png S2E29 Preston Change-O holding a sharp blade.png S2E29 Preston Change-O slides blade into the box.png S2E29 Preston Change-O separates Sensei's body.png S2E29 Star Butterfly grabs Preston's coattails.png S2E29 Preston slides another blade into the box.png S2E29 Preston separates Sensei's body again.png S2E29 Preston Change-O taking a bow.png S2E29 Preston sucking all of the party guests' joy.png S2E29 Star Butterfly points her wand at Preston.png S2E29 Sensei 'what are you doing?!'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly apologizing to Sensei.png S2E29 Preston Change-O bending his box blades.png S2E29 Sensei in unbelievable rage.png S2E29 Sensei 'I knew I didn't feel dismembered!'.png S2E29 Sensei punches out of Preston's box.png S2E29 Sensei rolling off Preston's stage.png S2E29 Sensei 'I'll never see a magic show again'.png S2E29 Sensei drops the microphone.png S2E29 Sensei 'you did ruin my birthday'.png S2E29 Sensei 'that little guy was a creep'.png S2E29 Sensei 'I don't want nobody stealing my joy'.png S2E29 Sensei puts hand on Star's shoulder.png S2E29 Star and Marco looking at Sensei.png S2E29 Sensei 'I'm just gonna be bummed out'.png S2E29 Sensei 'glad I didn't get all my joy sucked'.png S2E29 Sensei 'I put him in the trunk'.png S2E29 Star, Marco, and Sensei look inside trunk.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'I was right all along'.png S2E29 Marco Diaz groaning in frustration.png All Belts are Off S2E37 Dojo Sensei pauses the video.png S2E37 Sensei address his class of karate students.png S2E37 Sensei 'the student I will choose'.png S2E37 Sensei 'someone who has constantly impressed me'.png S2E37 Sensei standing behind confident Marco.png S2E37 Sensei winking down at Marco Diaz.png S2E37 Sensei 'by the end of the week'.png S2E37 Unnamed student tells Sensei it's Friday.png S2E37 Sensei chooses Jeremy to represent the dojo.png S2E37 Marco Diaz shocked by Sensei's decision.png S2E37 Sensei dismissing the karate class.png S2E37 Sensei eating cereal and watching cartoons.png S2E37 Marco Diaz walking past his sensei.png S2E37 Marco Diaz turns off Sensei's television.png S2E37 Sensei wonders why Marco is in his room.png S2E37 Marco Diaz bowing to his sensei.png S2E37 Sensei nodding back at Marco Diaz.png S2E37 Marco Diaz begins a karate demonstration.png S2E37 Marco Diaz demonstrating his karate skills.png S2E37 Marco Diaz performing a high kick.png S2E37 Sensei watching Marco Diaz's performance.png S2E37 Sensei impressed by Marco Diaz's skills.png S2E37 Sensei 'that was amazing!'.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'is Jeremy still your choice'.png S2E37 Sensei still chooses Jeremy to represent the dojo.png S2E37 Sensei 'I didn't pick Jeremy because'.png S2E37 Sensei trying to find the right words.png S2E37 Sensei 'who he is as a person'.png S2E37 Marco angrily picks up pieces of broken wood.png S2E37 Sensei trying to explain himself to Marco.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'I'm ten times the person Jeremy is!'.png S2E37 Sensei shocked when his pony toy breaks.png S2E37 Sensei holding his pony toy's broken head.png S2E37 Sensei 'a lot to learn about honor'.png S2E37 Marco Diaz approaching his sensei again.png S2E37 Marco talking with his sensei.png S2E37 Sensei 'they are excellent'.png S2E37 Marco tries to talk to Sensei about Jeremy.png S2E37 Sensei listening to Marco Diaz.png S2E37 Sensei waiting for Marco Diaz to speak.png S2E37 Sensei listening to Marco Diaz's apology.png S2E37 Marco Diaz apologizing to his sensei.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'if you really think'.png S2E37 Sensei accepting Marco Diaz's apology.png S2E37 Sensei commends Marco for his nobility.png S2E37 Sensei looking at his wristwatch.png S2E37 Sensei's karate-themed wristwatch.png S2E37 Sensei 'Grandmaster's gonna be here any minute'.png S2E37 Marco and Sensei see the Grandmaster.png S2E37 Sensei bowing to the Grandmaster.png S2E37 Grandmaster 'it is by the will of karate'.png S2E37 Sensei in awe of the Grandmaster's words.png S2E37 Sensei standing next to the Grandmaster.png S2E37 Jeremy bowing to Sensei and Grandmaster.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum begins his demonstration.png S2E37 Marco Diaz approaches his sensei once more.png S2E37 Marco Diaz angrily confronting his sensei.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'why did you pick Jeremy?'.png S2E37 Sensei 'he brings so much to the dojo'.png S2E37 Sensei bragging about Jeremy's wealth.png S2E37 Sensei 'how I keep this place afloat'.png S2E37 Sensei 'I really shouldn't be running a business'.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'he's a better person than me'.png S2E37 Sensei 'of course not'.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum being a showboat.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'tell me this in the first place'.png S2E37 Sensei 'you and I are friends'.png S2E37 Marco Diaz and Sensei are dojo bros.png S2E37 Sensei 'I keep texting you to grab tacos'.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'you don't text me'.png S2E37 Sensei double-checking Marco's number.png S2E37 Sensei surprised by Marco Diaz's words.png S2E37 Sensei 'life lessons from children's shows'.png S2E37 Sensei 'ignorant in the ways of friendship'.png S2E37 Sensei bowing to Marco Diaz.png S2E37 Marco bowing respectfully to Sensei.png S2E37 Marco Diaz and Sensei smile at each other.png S2E37 Marco and Sensei discover Grandmaster sleeping.png S2E37 Grandmaster jerking out of his nap.png S2E37 Grandmaster applauding Jeremy Birnbaum.png S2E37 Grandmaster picking up a candle stand.png S2E37 Grandmaster 'Grandmaster gets the gist'.png S2E37 Marco Diaz and Sensei excited.png S2E37 Sensei hugging Marco Diaz with elation.png S2E37 Grandmaster leaving the Sensei's dojo.png S2E37 Marco and Sensei bowing to Grandmaster.png S2E37 Marco and Sensei notice Grandmaster's disappearance.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'how did he do that?'.png S2E37 Sensei ''not bound by physical constraints'.png S2E37 Grandmaster running after his bus.png S2E37 Sensei puts frame around Grandmaster's certification.png S2E37 Marco and Sensei admiring the certification.png S2E37 Marco Diaz sending Sensei a text.png S2E37 Sensei reading Marco Diaz's text.png S2E37 Sensei invites Marco Diaz out for tacos.png S2E37 Marco and Sensei leaving the dojo together.png Третий сезон Sophomore Slump S3E13 Sensei Brantley 'of course not, Marco'.png S3E13 Sensei 'you had a life-changing experience'.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley 'it changed me, too'.png S3E13 Sensei makes a cape out of a towel.png S3E13 Sensei wearing a flapping towel cape.png S3E13 Marco and Sensei both wearing capes.png S3E13 Sensei 'we're cape bros now, dude!'.png S3E13 Marco giving insincere praise to Sensei.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley 'you're making a face'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'it's just my face'.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley 'no secrets'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'I earned my cape'.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley 'a word you made up'.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley with a flat expression.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley 'you have to earn things'.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley starts to cry.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley wiping his tears.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley balling up his cape.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley takes off his red belt.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley takes off his green belt.png S3E13 Sensei 'I didn't expect this from you'.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley walks out of the dojo.png S3E13 Marco Diaz's friends appear to see him off.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley still mad at Marco.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'I got you something'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz gives Sensei his own cape.png S3E13 Sensei holding a cape with an emblazoned 'S'.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley crying tears of joy.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'I'm gonna miss you too'.png S3E13 Janna 'I also got something for you'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz opening a portal to Mewni.png S3E13 Marco Diaz saying goodbye to his friends.png S3E13 Marco's friends and family wave goodbye.png en:Sensei Brantley/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей